L’aveuglante Vérité
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Dan pense à Zoé et au fait qu'elle ait chantée. Zoé va le voir car elle réalise qu'elle a faillit le perdre après la morsure du serpent. Elle veut lui confier quelque chose...


_**L'aveuglante Vérité**_

Titre : L'aveuglante Vérité

Auteur : Steph. (Si je devais changer de nom. Je pense que ce serait Steph Lennox : on peut toujours rêver vous ne trouvez pas ?)

Disclaimers : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Lynn-Marie Latham et Bernard Lechowick. Bien que j'apprécierais énormément que Dan Lennox soit à moi si vous voyez ce que je veux dire sourire.

Genre : Romance Dan & Zoé

Classification : T (+ 13 comme toujours pour être certaine)

**Note de l'auteur** : ben oui, que voulez-vous, je suis une incorrigible romantique. Mais parfois, ce n'est vraiment pas super du tout, je peux vous l'assurez. J'adore Dan et Zoé et j'aimerais énormément les voir former un couple, mais je ne pense pas que cela arrivera. Pourquoi je dis cela ? Parce qu'il suffit que je veuille quelque chose pour que cela ne ce produise pas. C'est pour cette raison que j'aime écrire car lorsque je le fais, c'est moi qui ai le contrôle, pendant la durée de l'histoire sur les personnages. C'est stupide, hein ? Mais c'est pourtant la raison principale qui me donne l'envie et la capacité d'écrire.

Maintenant si vous vous demandez pourquoi un tel titre pour une histoire : c'est très simple, l'autre jour, j'ai visionné « Relation venimeuse » et après que Dan ait faillit laisser sa peau après avoir été mordu par un serpent, Zoé s'est mise plus tard à chanter devant un public et lorsqu'elle chantait, elle ne regardait que Dan. Elle ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour lui alors que vouliez que je fasse, si ce n'était écrire l'idée qui m'a traversée l'esprit ?

Ceci et ma première fic « Méthode Zoé » alors soyez indulgent pour ceux qui la liront.

Feedback : s'il vous plaît, si vous voulez exprimer votre appréciation, si mon travail ne vous plaît pas pour quelque raison que ce soit, cela ne me pose pas de problème, mais il n'y a nul besoin de me le faire savoir.

**21 : 35 **

**Appartement de Dan **

Dan était couché sur son lit les doigts croisés sous sa tête, un sourire caressait ses lèvres, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Zoé Busiek, son amie et collègue avait chantée – chanté magnifiquement bien. Il avait été comme envoûté par elle. Dan avait eu l'impression qu'elle n'avait chantée que pour lui…

Dan avait eu l'impression que pendant toute la chanson, la voix de Zoé était devenue une caresse, une caresse qui lui enveloppait le cœur d'une extrême douceur. Aucune femme n'avait jamais eu un tel effet sur lui. Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait ? Etait-ce donc ça l'amour ?

Ces questions ne cessaient de lui trotter dans la tête depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il n'avait jamais de problème pour ce trouver quelqu'un, mais toutes les femmes qui sont passées dans sa vie n'étaient que des aventures sans lendemain et qu'est ce que cela apportait de bien dans sa vie ? Rien excepté un énorme vide laissé lorsque ces femmes sortaient de sa vie. En y réfléchissait, Dan se rendit compte qu'il n'était réellement capable d'aimer une femme sauf peut-être… Zoé.

Oui Zoé était différente – différente de toutes ces femmes, elle n'était pas impressionné par lui comme elles semblaient toutes l'être et si elle l'était et bien dans ce cas elle cachait très bien son jeu. Zoé avait également un sacré répartir et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Dan n'avait jamais vraiment pensé avoir des enfants. Enfin si il y avait pensé, mais sans vraiment approfondir la question et puis comme il n'avait pas vraiment quelqu'un dans sa vie…

Zoé elle en avait trois, même s'ils étaient les enfants de sa sœur, Sue elle les considérait comme les siens – qu'aurait elle dû faire après la mort tragique de celle-ci ? Les abandonner à leur triste sort ? Ça non, Zoé ne l'aurait jamais fait et cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles Dan l'admirait… mais ça c'était bien évidemment pas quelque chose qu'il allait lui raconter.

_Oh, tiens Zoé, il faut que je te dise : je t'admire énormément d'avoir tout abandonné pour élever les trois enfants de ta sœur._

Non, ça Dan ne lui dirait jamais. Et puis pour l'instant il était encore transporté par la voix de Zoé qui chantait c'est magnifique paroles :

_Quand je regarde dans tes yeux_

_J'y vois la sagesse du monde _

_Quand je regarde dans tes yeux_

_J'y vois la tristesse d'un éternel adieu_

_Quand je regarde dans tes yeux_

_Je ne suis pas surprise _

_De voir la douceur de la lune _

_Dans tes yeux _

_Et le scintillement des étoiles _

_Dans tes yeux_

_Quand je regarde dans tes yeux_

_Dans tes yeux _

_Je vois la profondeur de l'océan _

_Je vois la profondeur de l'amour_

_Que je sais que tu as pour moi _

_L'automne vient, l'été se meurt _

_Je vois les années qui passent _

_Dans tes yeux _

_Et lorsque l'on se séparera _

_Il n'y aura ni larmes ni au revoir _

_Je regarderai simplement dans tes yeux_

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il ressentit une douce vague de chaleur lui envahir le corps oui Zoé Busiek était bien la seule personne à pouvoir déclencher de telles choses chez Dan Lennox sans même être présente.

Dan fut sortit de sa rêverie par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Il gémit légèrement mécontent que quelqu'un l'appelle à cette heure ci.

« Mmm… Dan Lennox. »

« Dan ? C'est Zoé. Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

À peine avait-il entendu sa voix qu'un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se recoucha et écoutait Zoé en souriant.

« Oui, tout va bien, rassure-toi. »

« Dan… je… je voudrais te parler. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. » Dit-elle d'un ton légèrement gêné.

Aux paroles de Zoé, Dan ce redressa dans son lit visiblement inquiété par le ton de sa voix.

« Zoé ? Est-ce tout va bien ? »

« Oui tout va bien, mais j'ai besoin de te parler… » Sa voix, n'était à présent qu'un murmure.

« Je t'écoute vas-y. Rien n'est arrivé aux enfants ? » D'où lui venait donc cette question ? Il ne s'attarda pas à y réfléchir et attendit patiemment la réponse de Zoé.

À l'autre bout du fil, Zoé ne pu s'empêché de sourire « Non, Dan, les enfants vont bien, merci de t'en inquiéter mais ce que j'ai a te dire ne ce dit pas au téléphone. Enfin si ça peut ce dire au téléphone, mais… »

« Zoé, calme toi… je suis chez moi si tu veux… » Commença t'il, mais fut surprit par la sonnette d'entrée.

« Dis-moi Dan, ne vient-on pas de sonner à ta porte ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Si, je me dirige justement vers la porte pour aller ouvrir. » Lui répondit-il simplement.

Dan tourna le bouton de porte et ouvrit celle-ci et il ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il vit la personne qui se tenait à présent debout devant lui. Il retira doucement le téléphone de son oreille et le referma et fit un pas de coté pour la laisser passer comme s'il était sur pilote automatique.

« Dan, ferme la bouche on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. » Fit Zoé en riant.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens de te dire que j'avais besoin de te parler, non ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Shhh, tais-toi. » lit dit-elle doucement posant son indexe droite sur les lèvres de son ami.

Dan ne dis plus rien et ne fit qu'un sourire contre le doigt de Zoé. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de retirer son doigt de sa bouche et de reculer légèrement pour que Dan puisse passer, il se dirigea vers le salon et son amie le suivit sans mot dire ce qui était assez surprenant lorsque l'on connaissait Zoé Busiek.

Dan se tenait debout derrière son comptoir en train de déboucher une bouteille de vin c'est en levant les yeux qu'il s'aperçu que Zoé l'observait. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui et Dan eu tout à coup l'impression que le regard de son amie et collègue lui pénétrait l'âme.

Zoé elle ne pouvait quitter Dan des yeux. Il s'était changé depuis la soirée d'il y a quelques heures et il portait à présent un jeans et un pull bleu foncé moulant – elle ne pouvait détaché sur regard de lui. C'était la première fois que Zoé prenait vraiment le temps de le regarder et elle se rendit compte que c'était un bel homme bien bâtit qui n'avait pas seulement un beau visage.

« Zoé ? La terre appelle Zoé Busiek ! ET téléphone maison. ZOE ! »

« Hein ? » Fit elle comme si elle venait de quelque lointaine contrée au fin fond de l'Alaska.

« Zoé, tu es certaine que tu vas bien ? »

« Hein ? Ben oui, je vais bien pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise par sa question.

« Ben parce que ça fait au moins cinq bonnes minutes que tu me fixes comme si j'étais un cornet de glace qui est en train de fondre et que tu as envies de lécher. » Dit-il comme si de rien n'était en souriant.

« Mais, non enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne te regarde pas comme ça ! » Fit elle indignée en baissant néanmoins les yeux.

Dan ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il savait que même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant lui. Il ne la laissait pas indifférente il y avait une tension sexuelle visible entre eux. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment caché qu'elle non plus ne le laissait vraiment pas indifférent même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit ouvertement. Il adorait travailler avec elle car elle est pleine de vie et son esprit est vraiment incroyable.

Combien de fois ne s'était pas surprit à rêver de la serrer simplement dans ses bras. Puis peut-être, oui peut-être poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et ensuite l'embrasser plus passionnément avant de poser de doux baisers sur tout son corps, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve – doux rêve certes – mais ce n'était qu'un rêve qui ne se réaliserait probablement jamais.

Zoé était inaccessible pour lui. De plus il se rendait compte en y repensant qu'il aurait très bien pu y rester après avoir été mordu par ce fichu serpent australien et il se rappelait avoir pensé qu'il ne voulait pas mourir sans que Zoé ne sache ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Zoé, elle s'était assise sur le canapé face au comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait toujours Dan qui était à présent en train de versé le nectar rouge dans deux verres prévus à cet effet. Il contourna le comptoir et s'avança vers son amie en tenant les deux verres de la main gauche et la bouteille de vin dans la droite avant de déposer le tout sur la petite table basse en verre ce trouvant juste en face d'elle.

Il s'assaya sur près d'elle sur le canapé lui tendant un verre qu'il venait de prendre sur la table. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Zoé tendit la main qu'elle posa involontairement sur celle de Dan et pendant quelques secondes le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Zoé fut la première à se ressaisir tandis que l'homme en face d'elle lui était toujours perdu dans son regard.

La jeune femme vu parcouru d'un doux frisson qu'il lui parcouru tout le corps. Son bon sans n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter :

'_Attention Zoé tu vas te laisser pendre au piège. Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de Dan Lennox et tu sais Dan et les femmes…' _

Mais son cœur lui, il lui murmurait tout à fait autre chose.

'_Il est trop tard, Zoé tu es amoureuse de Dan et tu le sais, mais tu as peur qu'il te fasse du mal et qu'il finisse par te laisser, mais si tu fais rien et que tu ne le lui dis pas tu pourrais laisser passer ta chance de connaître l'amour et puis tu as failli le perdre ne l'oublie pas et qu'as-tu ressenti alors ?'_

La jeune femme amena tout doucement le verre à sa bouche, but une gorgé du liquide rouge que celui-ci contenait sans quitter son ami des yeux, brusquement elle se sentait totalement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et encore moins de regarder dans une autre direction.

Elle parvint néanmoins à se raison et regarda ce qu'elle était en train de faire lorsqu'elle posa doucement son verre sur la table avant que Dan ne veille prendre le sien, mais elle l'en empêcha en posant sa main délicatement mes fermement sur son avant-bras.

Dan la regarda d'un regard interrogateur, mais Zoé ne répondit pas au lieu de cela et se pencha et effleura ses lèvres sur celles de Dan avant de reculer un peu afin de pouvoir scruter ses yeux pour y trouver des réponses. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de son ami était de l'amour – l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

En voyant cela Zoé ne put retenir une larme solitaire de couler le long de sa joue. Puis elle lui sourit et se mit à chanter doucement les paroles qu'elle avait déjà chanté quelques heures plutôt rien que pour lui cette fois.

_Dans tes yeux _

_Je vois la profondeur de l'océan _

_Je vois la profondeur de l'amour_

_Que je sais que tu as pour moi _

_L'automne vient, l'été se meurt_

Ces paroles lui venaient cette fois du fond du cœur. Oui, à présent il n'y avait plus aucun doute, elle était amoureuse de Dan et cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur ainsi que bien autre chose d'ailleurs.

« Dan, je suis désolée. Désolée de pas avoir osée voir plutôt l'aveuglante vérité qui me saute à présent aux yeux. » Dit-elle doucement.

Dan, n'osait presque pas poser la question et lorsqu'elle le fit il retint inconsciemment son souffle « Quelle vérité ? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Celle qui me crève à présent les yeux et qui dit que je t'aime… » Souffla-t-elle.

Dan se sentit alors comme paralysé, submergé par les émotions et eut pendant quelques secondes l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour pouvoir réagir et comme les mots n'arrivaient pas à se former dans sa bouche il fit la seule chose qu'il savait pouvoir faire afin qu'elle sache qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement tout d'abord mais le baiser ne tarda pas à s'approfondir, le monde s'était arrêté pour tous les deux plus rien d'existait autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que la sensation de chacun d'eux, la douceur des lèvres de l'un et de l'autre. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand me besoin d'air se fit ressentir.

« Wouah, » fit Dan. « Personne ne m'avait jamais encore embrassé comme ça. »

« Oui, wouah, » Murmura Zoé, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle « Pareille pour moi. » Sourit-elle.

Si rien qu'embrasser Dan, lui faisait un tel effet que ressentirait-elle si jamais ils décidaient d'aller plus loin ? Et secrètement elle espérait que leur relation tiendrait et qu'ils passeraient le cap afin d'aller plus loin pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller au près de lui le matin.

Il lui fit lui aussi un sourire, il pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle mais bifurqua sa tête légèrement vers la droite et ses lèvres effleuraient à présent le lobe de l'oreille de Zoé, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, un frisson lui parcourut à nouveau l'échine dorsale.

« Je t'aime aussi, Zoé. » Lui murmura-t-il avant de capturer une nouvelle fois lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

FIN

7


End file.
